Human Nature with a twist
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: The Doctor and Martha find themselves in exactly the same situation as in the episodes "Human Nature" and "Family of blood", however before the excitement of aliens invading and a whispering fob watch come into play, a mysterious blonde girl is found on the edge of the school grounds, injured and with no clue of who she is. Can Martha help them both remember who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

Martha bustled around the room pulling out medical equipment. A woman had been found on the edge of the school grounds in critical condition and Mr Smith had commanded her to go and fetch supplies in the absence of the matron. When she had gathered the necessary equipment she raced back to the room where Mr Smith had laid the girl.

"Ah Martha" he said as she entered "This young lady is in dire need of medical care and you are my best option at present".

"I'll do my best sir" she said smiling at him and rushing to the girl's side. It seemed ironic that his name was the doctor yet he couldn't help her, but he was trapped in a pocket watch so she let him have that one.

"I can't believe it" he said standing up and observing the girl "She came from the woods".

"Does anyone know her?" asked Martha cleaning a deep cut on the girls arm.

"No she appears to have come from nowhere and this" he gestured to a leather bag "was all that came with her".

"Did you look in it?"

"No" he said taken aback "I'd hardly think it proper to look through young ladies effects without expressed permission from said lady".

"Very proper sir" said Martha avoiding his eyes and rolling hers "The bag doesn't have a name on it does it sir?"

"No" he said still gazing at the girl.

"She's waking up sir".

The girl tried to sit up, her blonde hair falling back off her face "Urghhh" she moaned "Where am I?"

"Please don't try to get up Miss" said the Doctor placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her back down "You have obtained injuries and we don't want you to hurt yourself further".

Martha noticed his softer tone when speaking to this girl "Do you remember your name?" she asked the girl.

"Rose" said the girl still looking very confused "Rose Tyler".

Martha stopped dead and starred at the girl. 'No it couldn't be, surely not!' She recalled the Doctor talking about a 'Rose'. _'Rose her name was, but I lost her_…"

"Can I get you anything Miss Tyler?" asked the Doctor still gawping at her.

"No I am quite well thank you" said Rose dazedly "If I might have a bath and a change of clothes I would be very grateful though".

"Of course! Of course" said the Doctor bounding out of the room "I shall tell one of the maids to draw you a bath".

"What's your name?" asked Rose peering at Martha as she attended to yet another cut on her arm.

"Martha, Martha Jones" said Martha smiling up at her.

Rose observed that smile, there was a hint of something else in there could it be…jealousy?

"So where are you from Rose?" asked Martha curiously "If you don't mind me asking".

"London" said Rose after a long silence she added "How did I get here?"

"Mr Smith carried you up".

"Is Mr Smith that man from before?" asked Rose smiling slightly.

"Yeah" said Martha looking enviously at her beautiful smile "He's a great man".

"He seems very nice".

They were interrupted when Mr Smith returned "Miss Tyler your bath is ready for you now, if Martha has finished mending you" he said with one of his very attractive grins.

Martha felt her stomach rise when she saw that smile and she saw that the colour had risen in Rose's cheeks so that she was blushing bright red.

He crossed the room and paused before picking her up "Do I have permission?" he asked looking down into her face.

She smiled up at him "Of course, thank you".

He carried her down the hall being very careful of her injured leg, Martha gazed after them, even when he was human he couldn't resist this girl.

Mr Smith sat Rose down on a chair beside the bath and turned to leave "Just ask a maid if you need anything and I'll be back to take you to your room" he said smiling again. Outside Martha caught up with him.

"Sir would it really be proper to have her stay here? I mean neither of us will be here the whole time and the school is full of boys. Not that they aren't disciplined" she added quickly.

"I do see your point and I suppose we could bring her back to the house with us if you are prepared to help care for her".

"Of course I will" said Martha sincerely.

"Alright then" he said nodding and turning to go to his office "That settles it then".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, I am so sorry i haven't been able to update as I've been up at Port Macquarie visiting my sister. To be honest I was very pleasantly surprised when the first chapter got so many followers so a big Thank you to all of you and also to the favorites and the reviews. The next few chapters will probably be a bit more fluffy as the relationships build. Tell me your opinions in the reviews. To make up for the days I've missed i'll try to upload at least three chapters today. Also if you want fluff check out my first fan fiction called 'Where we left off' just a sweet bit of fluff for all of us Romance nuts. Happy reading :)**

When Rose was dressed and presentable the maid called for Mr Smith and he came rushing into the room. "Miss Tyler I am afraid you must come with Martha and I back to my house to stay while you recover, I hope that it will not inconvenience you".

"Oh no sir, indeed I thank you" she said beaming up at him "I can't remember who I really am let alone anywhere I am supposed to be".

"Then that settles it" he said also beaming and picking her up "The cart is downstairs, I will carry you there if you'll permit me".

"Of course" she said wincing slightly as he picked her up.

Rose observed the man carrying her, he did not look strong but he lifted her easily. He had this familiarity about him that she couldn't quite understand for she was quite sure she had never met anyone called John Smith.

Martha followed behind watching the puzzlement on the girls face as she starred at Mr Smith. She now had no doubt that this girl was Rose, but what had happened to make her forget him. Whatever it was could not have totally worked however, for they both seemed drawn to each other and she looked at him with such ease that it was impossible that everything had been erased. Now if only she could wake up the Doctor so that he could remember her properly, not just as Rose Tyler the injured beauty but as the woman he praised, the woman he had travelled the universe with.

Rose sat in the cart looking up at the clouds in the sky "I do apologize for the lack of shelter" said Mr Smith stripping of his coat and draping it around her as the clouds started to rain.

"It's quite alright Mr Smith" said Rose pulling his coat around her more tightly "I love the rain".

Martha noticed Rose's face change when she felt his warmth in the coat. Any of the concern she had displayed previously had disappeared the moment he put it around her and she snuggled into the material.

When they arrived at the house Martha hurried to the door to open it for Mr Smith who was carrying Rose, still wrapped in his coat. He lay her down on the lounge near the fire that was already lit and roaring. Soon after Rose fell asleep, too exhausted from the ordeals of the day, but in her dreams she was tormented by visions, visions of impossible things, Mr Smith was there, he looked very handsome wearing a long brown coat and sneakers. Sneakers?

Mr Smith crossed the room and placed his coat more securely over her. Martha watched his kind act jealously. The automatic care he had for this girl made it obvious that he already was becoming infatuated with her and he wasn't even himself, if this was him human, and when he'd only first met her she'd hate to see what he'd be like normally with Rose.

He sat down opposite Martha and their eyes met briefly "She is an interesting girl Martha; I think I'll quite enjoy having her around".

"I think I will too sir" said Martha smiling sweetly. She wasn't sure if she really meant that or not, sure she was jealous but, if anyonecould bring back the Doctor it would be Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came Rose woke up on the lounge to find Martha lighting the fire "Good morning Martha" she said sitting up but wincing in pain.

"Good morning Miss Rose" she Martha cheerfully "You better not move too fast Miss" she added noticing Rose's face when she tried to move "You're lucky you didn't break anything but your ankle is badly sprained so it's best to stay off it for a few days".

Rose nodded "Are you a Doctor?" she asked curiously.

"That's impossible in this day and age" said Martha smiling knowingly "I just know enough to get me by and even to save nice young ladies like you".

Rose smiled at her again "Where is Mr Smith?" she asked looking around and noticing his absence.

"He's gone to the school to tell them he won't be there for the next few days unless it is an emergency. He's taking full responsibility for you and making sure you get back on your feet".

"How kind" Rose thought aloud "I will try my best to make a quick recovery, I do not wish to deprive the students of one of their teachers".

"Well Miss between you and me I think it's a good idea for him to be away from the school" said Martha deliberately adding "That Nurse Redfern is the Matron there and she seems to have her heart set on being his wife, just warning you should you try to go down that path yourself".

"Just Rose" said Rose suddenly making Martha look up "Just call me Rose please, Miss Sounds so formal and superior. Thank you for your advice Martha and if I ever were to go down that path I'm sure I'd be well prepared".

Just at that moment Mr Smith came back through the front door and through into the room. "Ah good morning Miss Tyler" he said enthusiastically.

"Good morning Mr Smith" she said just as enthusiastically.

"This is Timothy from the school" he said moving aside to show a young lad of about sixteen "He has volunteered to keep you company in my absence".

"So you could not be spared from your work then?" Rose asked slightly disappointed.

The Doctor noticed her disappointment and felt somehow touched "Unfortunately I cannot, but I will come home as check on you as often as I can".

Rose smiled and nodded "Thank you so much for your kindness sir and I'm sure Timothy and I will be great friends".

Timothy looked at the beautiful girl in front of him nervously, sure she was older then he was but she was beautiful. His hand fell on the fob watch in his pocket and he eyed Mr Smith suspiciously. Was he really from a different planet? Mr Smith gazed at Rose as well with what almost looked like adoration.

"Uh…anyway I best… best be getting to the school" said Mr Smith tearing his eyes from Rose and rushing out of the room.

Timothy excused himself and went out into the garden after Mr Smith, he returned inside after he had left and listened at the door as Martha bustled about with Rose's breakfast "Such a nice man" Rose was saying admiringly "I've never met anyone so kind".

He looked at Martha, who was smiling to herself. "I think you definitely stand a chance against Nurse Redfern" Martha said smiling knowingly "You're a much better match for Mr Smith then her".

"Oh Martha now you are trying to tease me" said Rose laughing. It was a pretty laugh "I barely know Mr Smith at all and you must know I could never be so presumptuous to think he would ever have feelings for me".

Timothy stepped in the door and they stopped to see who it was "Oh Timothy" said Rose sitting up properly and beckoning to a seat. He liked to see how she straightened herself up for him. "It was very kind of you to come to take care of me; I do hope Mr Smith didn't force you into coming".

"No on the contrary I was very pleased to be out of the school, the others there don't like me very much".

"Oh well I can't imagine why" she said honestly "You seem nice to me".

Martha watched as the boy continued the conversation, something wasn't right here apart from the obvious fact that he was besotted with her. Shouldn't she feel happy about someone trying to take Rose away? 'No' she decided if the Doctor wouldn't like it she shouldn't like it.

Timothy took Rose outside into the garden, with a little help from Martha and she sat on a garden chair and watched the birds in the trees as he explained to her the way one loads a gun. After a while however he realised how very inappropriate his conversation was and it quickly changed to the shapes in the clouds.

"So Timothy" said Rose suddenly changing the topic "Who do you like best at the school?"

"I'm not sure Miss, but may I ask why you wish to know?"

"I was just wondering who I should avoid if I was to, oh I dunno work there or something".

"Oh well all of the teachers are equally as strict as each other really, but that is only with the students. I'm sure you'd be treated very well if you were one of the staff".

"And how about Mr Smith?" asked Rose innocently "Is he as strict as the rest?"

"Well it's hard to say really, he has only been here about a week".

"Oh so he and Martha are also new to the town?"

"Yes just arrived and she came with him from London I believe".

"Well it is a comfort to know that I am not alone in being new to this place" said Rose smiling.

"What would you teach if you came to work at the school?"

"Oh I don't think I'd teach I'd probably just serve meals or something".

"And you don't really care about your old life? You're happy to just start again here?"

Rose paused and thought about it "I feel as though that part of my life is finished, if you understand me. I think it was concluded before I left".

"So you are now free to live a new life here under the watchful gaze of Mr Smith and Martha".

"I don't think there is a problem with that life, do you?"

"Oh no, I have no reason to dislike this place".

"Good" she said trying to stand up.

"Oh don't trouble yourself" said Timothy getting up "Mr Smith will be back soon to check on you and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you".

At that moment Mr Smith arrived home through the front gate, Martha came out to greet him and to take his hat and coat "Martha, you would not believe the cheek of some of those boys".

"Don't worry sir I'm sure they'll warm to you once you've been here for a while".

"Where are Rose and Timothy?" asked Mr Smith suddenly remembering his guests in his rant.

"Out in the garden sir" said Martha putting his hat down on the table "I think they are getting along, so why are you back so early?"  
"Nurse Redfern thought it would be a good idea for me to have some rest, she believes I am becoming ill. She'll be here to check on me this afternoon, she doesn't know we have guests but I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet Rose".

"I'm sure she will" said Martha sarcastically under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" said Mr Smith not catching what she said.

"Don't worry sir, but I'm sure Nurse Redfern and Rose will come to be great friends".

"Yes, I better go and relieve Timothy seeing as I am to be at home for the rest of the day".

Martha watched from the door as Mr Smith went to bring Rose inside, he was such a gentleman when he was human.

He lay her gently down again on the lounge and went back outside to say goodbye to Timothy.

"I'd watch out for that one Rose" said Martha watching the boy carefully.

"Why?"

"There just something not right about him" she said frowning slightly.

Rose grinned and turned to face her "You do realise you are making it pretty obvious who you want me to fall in love with".

"Oh it's not that" said Martha sitting next to her "There's something about him".

"Yeah" said Rose nodding "He did keep me company though and I am grateful" she sighed "I definitely wouldn't consider him as any more than what he already is".

"So what kind of man do you like, while we're on the topic?"

"I dunno really, someone mysterious, someone clever but at the same time childish and funny".

"Well in that case I think you'll find Mr Smith quite appealing".

"What is his great secret? Asked Rose curiously "I can tell there's something different about him".

Martha chuckled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is a direct continuation from the previous chapter. In this chapter Nurse Redfern is introduced properly and i'm sorry if you didn't like me making her a bit of a cow but I figured it would just make things easier to create the sort of conflict between Rose and her. I mean she was more severe in the episodes anyway and really rude to Martha at first but I thought it would work better. Anyway enjoy and Please leave reviews so I know what you think :)**

"Try me" said Rose daring her to continue.

"Some other time perhaps" said Martha seeing Mr Smith returning to the house.

"Good morning Miss Tyler" he said just as enthusiastically as he had greeted her earlier that morning.

"Good morning again Mr Smith" she couldn't help but smile back "Please call me Rose sir".

"If you insist then, Rose" he said dazzling her with another smile "You may call me John if it pleases you".

Martha sighed; all this flirting and she still doesn't recognise him. Surely there must be something she could do to speed up the process. A voice behind her startled her and she turned to see her friend Jenny.

"I tell you Martha you'll never get your chance with him if you keep letting him near other women".

"I know Jenny" she said standing beside her and watching the interactions between Rose and the Doctor "but this girl, well… do you remember when I said that Mr Smith and I travelled together?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget, you talked a lot about him".

"Well she travelled with him before I did and now she has amnesia she has forgotten him and something has happened to make him forget her".

"So what you're saying is that they are supposed to be together?"

"I don't know but I do think they are supposed to remember each other".

"It seems so romantic if you don't put your own feelings into account" she said glancing at Martha awkwardly.

"Oh I'll have plenty of time to move on from him once they remember each other and we all leave this place".

In the other room John was joking with Rose, he loved it when she laughed, and it made her look so beautiful. He found himself smiling a lot more than he usually would and he suddenly had all the energy in the world.

"So Rose" he said after he'd finished laughing "Do you remember anything of before you came here?"

"Well bits and pieces, but nothing fully clear" she hesitated "I do have these very strange dreams though".

"Oh tell me more" he said suddenly alive with interest.

"I cannot really explain them but I travel a lot. The strange thing is that you are there with me".

He gazed at her for a moment "Rose I have those dreams as well, maybe it is the world's way of telling us that we were meant to be…friends" he finished awkwardly.

"I suppose that is the only reasonable explanation for what is happening" she said smiling at him.

"Yes" he said in agreement "Would you like me to take you somewhere a bit more exciting tomorrow, I was thinking maybe I could take you up to the hills overlooking the valley?"

Rose smiled at his nervousness but she put him out of his misery "Yes I'd be delighted, but aren't you needed at school?"

"Good" he sat back slightly letting out a sigh "And no, Nurse Redfern believes I am becoming ill so I am to be relieved for a few days".

She couldn't help but notice this and she chuckled. He looked at her and saw that she was laughing at him. "I'm sorry" she said trying to keep a straight face "You just looked so worried, Ahh Nurse Redfern".

"Well I was afraid you wouldn't come with me" he said in mock outrage "Yes Nurse Redfern, I'm not exactly a favourite of hers, she pesters me a lot".

"That's not the way I hear it" said Rose teasingly "I heard she liked you a great deal".

"Maids do gossip don't they" he said rolling his eyes "I do not know that there is any truth in such rumours".

"Well I think I'd like to meet this lady, and then we will see where her fancies lie".

"I love your bluntness" he said grinning at her "No one else around here would speak so openly".

"That would be because I'm not from around here" she said shining from his praise "I'm from London".

At that point Martha came up behind her and asked her if she wanted to change before she had lunch. "Oh yes thank you Martha" she said smiling fondly up at her "but I don't have anything to wear".

"I had the liberty of sending for some clothes for you Rose" said Mr Smith standing up and offering her his hand. She tried to put weight on her ankle, it hurt but she managed for a few steps before falling into Mr Smith. He caught her just in time and held her in him arms.

"Thank you" she said gazing up into his eyes "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy".

"It's not your fault your ankle is sprained" he breathed.

Martha cleared the throat from behind them bring them back to reality "Umm Mr Smith, might it be easier to carry her?"

"Yes" he said giving his head a little shake and sweeping her up in his arms.

Rose let her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs only removing it when he sat her down on her bed. "Alright, good" he said backing out of the room slightly embarrassed.

Martha was getting impatient, why wasn't Rose remembering? And where was the fob watch? She had searched everywhere for it, at the school and at the house yet it avoided her.

At lunch Martha was invited to sit beside Rose, she saw no problem with it and Mr Smith was more than happy to oblige her. They were silent as they ate their food Rose hated the silence and desperately tried to make conversation "So Martha did you end up finding what you were looking for?"

"No Rose I didn't" said Martha anxiously "You didn't see it did you?"

"No I haven't been moving around very much so I can't say I have".

"What would you be looking for Martha?" asked Mr Smith joining in on the conversation.

"A fob watch sir, it's old and broken but it is very important to me all the same".

"I'll be sure to watch for it" he said smiling nicely.

"As will I" said Rose chuckling "I'm sure I'll find it easier to search for when my ankle is better".

"What will you do when your ankle is better?" Martha asked suddenly "Will you stay in town?" Please, please say yes. Mr Smith looked to be thinking the same thing.

"Well I dunno really" said Rose looking puzzled "I don't remember much; maybe this place is exactly what I need".

Martha observed Mr Smith relax a bit "Good, we could find a house to share together" added Martha deliberately.

"Oh Martha stop that nonsense you can both live here" said Mr Smith frowning.

"Thank you sir" said Rose "I'll try to earn my keep, maybe I could work with Martha or at the school".

"You won't have to work to earn your keep here" he said slightly shocked at her presumption "I must insist you only work if you want to".

"I think I'd quite enjoy working with Martha" she said grinning at her.

"Anyway" said Mr Smith standing up and tucking in his chair "I think I better go and catch up on some of my work before Nurse Redfern arrives to check on me, do you need me to carry you anywhere before I disappear?"

"Oh yes, if you would just help me to the lounge again" she said putting her arm around his neck "You shouldn't have to carry me around for too much longer Mr Smith".

"I will carry you for as long as you need me to" he said gazing intensely down at her again. Martha watched she could almost feel the smolder from there.

He sat her gently down again and stood back to make sure she was comfortable "Thank you so much for everything John".

He smiled when she used his name "You are quite welcome Rose" he said backing out of the room.

Mr Smith sat in his study and tried to do his work but he kept on getting distracted every time he heard Rose laughing with Martha, it was such a great laugh and it made him happier.

Nurse Redfern arrived at the front door and he came into the room where Rose was sitting in to wait while Martha answered the door.

"Nurse Redfern, you're later than we thought you'd be" said Martha.

"Oh well one of the boys split his lip open this afternoon and I had to attend to him".

"Well that explains it then".

"And where is Mr Smith? Resting I hope?"

"He is in the sitting room" 'with the love of his life' she added in her head.

Nurse Redfern bustled through the house and almost stopped dead when she saw Rose "Martha you didn't tell me that you had a guest".

"Oh didn't she?" said Mr Smith finally tearing his eyes from Rose and ceasing his laughter.

"No" said Nurse Redfern business like again "So who is this girl?"

Rose noticed her emphasis on the word girl but she kept civil "I am Rose Tyler" she said smiling up at her "Mr Smith was kind enough to take me in after I was injured in the forest".

"You don't have a home to go to?" asked Nurse Redfern clearly prying.

"She has memory loss" said Mr Smith interrupting what was fast beginning to sound like an interrogation "Martha and I have decided it would be better her stay here then at the school".

"I would gladly take her in if she wanted me to" said Nurse Redfern quickly.

Martha nearly laughed, this woman was so determined, she was probably a very nice lady but with Rose here it was like two dogs fighting over a bone and she wanted to be the one to get the first grip.

"Thank you for your offer Miss Redfern but I have already settled and Martha is taking great care of me" she said trying to get rid of her politely.

Nurse Redfern smiled nodding almost sourly "Anyway Mr Smith, are you feeling any better?"

"I am feeling fine Matron; I really don't know why you sent me home".

"You are not well you nearly fainted today".

"You did?" asked Rose suddenly concerned "Why didn't you say anything? You should not have been carrying me if you nearly fainted".

"It doesn't matter, I didn't think it was important" he said defensively "I would never have dropped you anyway".

"That was not what I was worried about" said Rose starting to blush.

He noticed this and smiled "Well thank you for your concern".

Rose smiled back weakly.

"Will you stay for dinner Matron?" asked Mr Smith politely.

"Only if I am invited" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Of course and you can get to know Rose too".

"Yes" she said with pursed lips.

They all sat down for dinner and it was instantly very clear the Nurse Redfern didn't like Rose, she cut her out of every conversation she took part in and argued with her on every point she could. When the evening was finally concluded Rose lay back on the lounge while she waited for Nurse Redfern to finally leave.

Martha came to sit with her while Mr Smith said goodnight. She chuckleod at Rose's exhausted expression "I knew that woman wouldn't like you".

"I don't know why she had to be so rude to me" said Rose clearly worn out by the constant conflict between them throughout the evening.

"She knows you are a threat to her getting her paws on Mr Smith so she is trying to protect him from you by making you look stupid".

Rose sighed "You are probably right, she was just so rude!"

Martha laughed and Rose joined her, Mr Smith came back into the room and looked at both of them questioningly which just made them both laugh more.

"Well that an interesting evening" Martha managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter once more.

"Yes" said Mr Smith smiling slightly "I think Miss Redfern quite enjoyed her evening".

"Are you kidding me?" asked Rose, her mouth hanging open "She really doesn't like me".

He shrugged "Were you really seeking her good opinion anyway?"

"Not really, I'll just have to learn who to avoid around here".

"Well I hope you don't start avoiding me".

"Well I can't exactly get away from you can I?" Rose teased.

"No you can't" he said grinning slyly.

Martha watched them as Rose continued to tease him 'Still nothing?! More flirting and still she can't figure out who he is let alone that she loves him'. She went to bed frustrated that night after running Rose a bath and helping her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter is a little mushy so if you don't like that i'm sorry just deal with it :P Decided to post one most chapter tonight before I go to bed so goodnight and i hope you like this chapter :)**

The next day Rose was roused early by Martha. "Come on Rose you've got a big day today with Mr Smith". Rose groaned but managed to pull the blankets down and sat up "Do you want to try walking?" asked Martha noticing how she hesitated.

"Yeah sure" said Rose allowing Martha to help her, she walked a few steps forward then Martha let her go to see if she could cope by herself.

"Well done Rose!" Martha exclaimed happily.

Rose felt like she was a child and Martha was a proud mother but she was happy that her ankle was allowing her a bit of weight "I won't be runnin any time soon".

"No" said Martha cheerily "But you can walk!"

"Won't it do harm to it if I walk too much?"

"Oh if you walk too much yes but I don't think you'll be walking too much today so come on, come have some breakfast".

Rose made it gingerly down the stairs holding tightly to the banister. Martha was almost skipping around the kitchen stopping only when she was carrying Rose's breakfast. Mr Smith soon joined them and they sat down together to have breakfast.

"So you're walking now?" he said smiling, a bit of disappointment showing through.

"Yes" said Rose noticing this "but not without help or some sort of support".

His face softened a bit "I would be happy to help you".

After some more polite conversation Martha collected the dishes and went to wash them. Rose offered to help but Martha insisted that she get ready for her trip. She picked out a light blue dress, it was very pretty and far more her style then the dull colours she'd seen the other women wearing around the town.

When she came downstairs Mr Smith was already waiting for her, he stood stunned for a minute while she made her way over to him

"You look…"

Martha came into the room and caught sight of Rose "Rose you look great!" she said unaware that she had interrupted Mr Smith.

"Thank you Martha" said Rose flashing a quick smile at the evidently very embarrassed Mr Smith who followed her slowly out to the cart.

He helped her into the on the cart and Martha watched them drive away waving at Rose. 'Ok' she thought to herself 'Now if he can just jog her memory then things will be a lot easier'.

Martha took a walk to the shed where the TARDIS was hidden. She unlocked the door and touched the handrails fondly as she walked up towards the console. "Oh dear" she said sitting in the chair "Where has that pocket watch got to girl?"

A flash of light to her left shocked her and she nearly fell off the chair, the light was static like and was starting to form the shape of a person. Soon enough a young blonde girl was standing before her in jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Rose?" Martha asked struck dumb.

"Hello Martha" said a very strange sounding version of Rose's voice "I am the TARDIS; I'm using the interface to speak to you".

"Why do you look like Rose?"

"I simply took the form the Doctor had set the interface to look like" she said looking down at her shimmering body.

"Trust him to make the interface look like Rose" said Martha rolling her eyes.

"He misses her a great deal, Martha I can feel his sadness. He tries to shut me out when he thinks of her. He doesn't want me to feel sad as he does when he thinks of their separation".

"What actually happened there?" asked Martha sitting back up on the chair properly.

"They saved the world together, but at a price. Rose was trapped in a parallel world where she has lived for the past year trying desperately to get back to him".

"And why did she suddenly succeed now?"

"The technology was finally ready; she will remember but only when she hears the right words".

"But what do you mean the right words? I need her back now!"

"You don't need her back just yet, when she remembers it won't just be her memories that return to her, other changes will occur that not even the Doctor thought possible, only then will she be able to help you".

"So you're telling me that until Rose hears some magic words I'm stuck on my own?"

"I'm sorry Martha but that's just how it is for now, he is not ready to return yet".

"Can you at least tell me where the fob watch is?"

"It fell into the leather bag Rose brought with her".

"So it's been under my nose the whole time?! Why didn't Rose say anything?"

"She didn't know, unless you already know about the watch or you open it its dormant, it repels unwanted attention".

"So she could have found it and it made her forget?"

"Yes she would have seen an ordinary watch and by the time you asked her about it she wouldn't have a clue what you were talking about".

"Well that's handy".

"Yes it is".

"Oh you are so much like him you know! I've never heard you before but now I have I get why he can't be alone with you too long".

"Don't waste your energy Martha; you'll be busy in the next couple of months".

"Why?"

"Things will happen that will bring you all out of your comfortable little world you've created but there is nothing you can do, just let it come and don't let that watch out of your sight".

The light faded and the interface of Rose vanished "But"- Martha began to say but was cut off by the ship turning off again.

Up on the hill Mr Smith had spread out his coat and they both sat and looked down at the valley below. "It is beautiful up here" said Rose stretching out "I'm so glad you invited me to come with you".

He beamed at her "I'm so glad you could come and that your ankle is getting better" he said getting up "Hold on a minute".

He raced back to the cart and got a basket with sandwiches and wine. "Very nice" she said as he poured her a glass of wine.

"I thought so too" he said sitting down and tucking into a sandwich "Couldn't have picked a better day".

"And are you sure you are feeling well enough today?" she teased him.

"I should really be at work" he said cheekily.

"Oh but you are so rebellious, Mr Smith you should be ashamed" Rose continued to tease.

"Are you going to make a habit of constantly teasing me?" he asked her grinning.

"I don't know really" she said pretending to think about it "Its kinda fun".

They both laughed and he sat smiling at her for a moment. She looked out towards the horizon and didn't notice him get closer until his face was right next to hers. She turned and jumped when she saw his proximity to her. He raised a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and she blushed making her face glow. Before she could speak his lips were on hers, she held on tightly to his arm as he kissed her.

He pulled himself back and gazed at her bright red cheeks and hazel eyes, she still looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry" he said after a moment "I'll ah…I'll take you back if you want me to".

She could tell he was pleading for her not to go "It's alright" she said smiling and putting her hand on his arm to reassure him.

He looked relieved "I really never do anything like that".

"I believe you" she said patting his arm "Don't worry I'm not upset".

"You're not?"

"No why would I be?"

"Because I… kissed you without permission".

"Oh don't worry about it, if everybody asked permission for everything there'd be no fun or surprises" she said grinning with her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth.

He laughed and tried to relax "I-um…" she looked at him again, he looked so vulnerable and awkward "I really don't know what to say except that I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry?" she asked innocently.

"I really don't know what came over me".

"Well don't apologise, it was…nice" she finished quietly, her heart pumping faster and faster.

Now it was his turn to grin "Really?" he asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do I then have permission to do it again?"

She pretended to really think it over while he sat waiting for her "I think you do yeah" she said finally allowing him to relax. He brought his lips to hers again, this time she was prepared and kissed back keenly.

When they broke apart the second time she remained in his embrace and they lay down together on his coat. "This is crazy" he said after a few minutes of mutual silence.

"How so?" she asked tilting her head to look up at him.

"I hardly even know you, all I know is that you are from London, your name is Rose Tyler and you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever met".

"I don't know that much about you either John Smith, except your name, occupation and the fact that you have the best hair I've ever seen".

He hesitated when she reached up to touch it; he enjoyed the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair. "Is it really the best hair?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yes Mr Smith it is" she said removing her hand from his hair and sitting up "Come on then".

He watched her stand up and walk carefully a few steps along the hill; she stopped when she found the right stop and beckoned for him to join her. He did as he was told and stood beside her.

"May I have this dance?" she asked holding out her hand.

He stared at her for a minute "You really aren't traditional at all are you?"

"Nope" she said popping the p.

"Then yes you may" he said taking her hand and her waist with his other hand. They moved around the hill to non-existent music.

When the sun was getting low in the sky they packed up the picnic and drove back down into the valley, through the town and back to the house. Martha was waiting for them when they arrived home.

"Good evening Sir, evening Rose did you both have a good day?"

Mr Smith didn't answer but blushed deeply. Rose noticed and smiled at Martha who raised one eyebrow.

"It was great thanks for asking Martha" she said trying not to laugh.

They walked inside where dinner was already on the table. They ate quietly and Mr Smith went to bed, but not before crossing the room and giving Rose a light but lingering kiss leaving Martha open-mouthed as Rose recovered.

"Good night ladies" said Mr Smith climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight" said Rose smiling after him.

"Uh- yeah night sir" said Martha still wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

As soon as he had disappeared she almost leapt at Rose "What happened?" she asked nearly jumping up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Rose crossing to the stairs.

"Awww come one that's not fair" said Martha moaning.

"Goodnight Martha, tomorrow maybe" she said grinning with her tongue sticking out again.

**So there was a bit of cuteness developing between Rose and John which has been my intention all along. The TARDIS warning is just a little reminder that the whole weird family of aliens is still to show up. In the episode I'm pretty sure Mr Smith and Martha had been there nearly two months before anything extra terrestrial happened so bare with me. I hope you liked it and i**'**ll try to get the next one up ASAP. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you everyone for all the fantastic reviews and for following this story. Those reviews really made my day or week which ever :P This is just a short little chapter to keep you guys going while I work on my assignments and other stories. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the part up on the hill with the coat and everything was kind of like the scene in New Earth. I only noticed after i'd written it but I thought it worked. Also the relationship between Rose and John may seem a bit sped up which I apologize for but I just think it's because they really do know each other so they automatically feel comfortable around each other if you catch my drift. Anyway enjoy this chapter, look forward to reading your opinions. Stay awesome!**

Martha woke early the next morning and hurried into Rose's room keen to hear the events of the past day.

"Martha what are you doing?" grumbled Rose when she felt Martha sit on the end of the bed.

"Tell me what happened" she said grinning down at her.

"It was just a kiss…or two" said Rose slowly sitting up, looking at her blearily.

"He never falls in love this easily" said Martha out loud.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing, but Rose that definitely isn't nothing, he never becomes attached to people like that".

"Well I guess he just needed someone".

"Or he met the right girl" said Martha standing up "Come on, I have breakfast ready for you".

"Thanks" Rose allowed Martha to pull her downstairs to where some hot porridge was waiting for her. She looked around to be disappointed by Mr Smith's absence.

Martha noticed "Mr Smith had to go back to the school sorry, of course when Nurse Redfern said he was getting ill she was just trying to get some time alone with him".

"Well I made a right mess of her plans then" said Rose rubbing her eyes and tucking into her breakfast "Will Timothy be coming by today?"

"No sorry he had to go to his classes today but he promised to come and see you soon and Mr Smith will be home for lunch".

Rose sighed "Do you think I could go to the school today? I'm thinking about getting a job there if they'll take me".

Martha smiled "You can't be away from him now can you?"

Rose blushed "No it's not that, I just want to do something so I don't feel totally useless".

"I can understand that, you can come with me if you like, I will go and see my friend Jenny while you go and see the headmaster and whatever else you were planning on doing".

"Thank you that would be great" said Rose avoiding Martha's implication.

After they had both eaten they rode to the school on push bikes. Rose proved to be quite good at riding and she felt great to have the wind blowing gently against her face. They put the bikes against the wall of the servant's area and proceeded inside.

"Ok Rose if you go up those stairs and along the corridor the fifth door on your left should be the headmaster's office, good luck".

Rose mumbled a thank you and moved slowly up the stairs and along the corridor reading each of the plaques on the office doors. She paused briefly at the door that said John Smith but thought she better get her business out of the way first.

She knocked on the door and waited until she heard a voice telling her to come in; she entered and sat down on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. He looked up at her and smiled "You are the young lady Mr Smith is caring for I presume? What can I do for you?"

"Yes that would be me" she said smiling "I was wondering if there was any chance that I could work here, I really don't mind where I just want to do something now that I'm here".

"It shouldn't be too much trouble to find you something to do. So you don't remember anything of your life before?"

"Not really, I'm trying to make a fresh start here".

"Well I think you might even be able to work in the Library, he said looking down at his work "Our current Librarian is leaving so I think you'll be perfect".

Rose grinned "Thank you sir".

"If you find Mr Smith I'm sure he'll be happy to show you where the library is".

"Yes" she said standing up to leave "Thank you".

"You're very welcome".

She shut the door and nearly ran to Mr Smith's door making her ankle throb painfully. She recovered and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

She opened the door a crack "I was told that you could show me where the library is sir".

"Rose!" he exclaimed grinning.

She opened the door and closed it quickly behind her "You're gonna be stuck with me Mr Smith".

"Really?" he asked walking over to her.

"You're looking at the new librarian" she said proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" he said pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.

She giggled "So can you please show me to the library?" she asked pretending to be serious.

"Of course Miss" he said putting her down and taking her arm in his.

They walked to the library and she listened to him ramble on about the buildings architecture as they went. She wasn't really paying too much attention, but she liked being able to see him in his element, where he worked best. They stopped in front of the library doors and he opened them for her.

She gasped when she saw the huge amount of book shelves that were crammed into the room "Wow, this is fantastic".

He smiled down at her "I thought you'd like it".

She wandered in and he watched her as she examined her new workspace, she looked somehow at home. He slowly stepped closer to her noticing how her blonde hair almost looked like it was glowing amongst all of the dark wooden bookshelves.

"I really couldn't have got a better job" she said as she turned to face him "I think I'll be quite happy to spend my days here".

"I'm glad to hear it".

"As long as you come and visit me" she said warningly.

He laughed "Don't worry I will and if I don't I'll see you at home anyway".

She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead "Thank you for showing me the way Mr Smith" she said cheekily.

"The pleasure was all mine" he said leaning down and kissing her softly.

For a moment she forgot where she was and kissed him back then a cough by the door pulled them both back to reality.

"Ahh Nurse Redfern" said Mr Smith spluttering a little and straightening his tie.

Nurse Redfern looked as if she'd been hit by a truck, her eyes fell on Rose and her face turned even sourer. Rose smiled over at her "Is there anything I can do for you Matron?"

"I hardly think so" she said stepping into the room "I have to return a book is all".

"Oh then allow Rose" said Mr Smith regaining his usual control "She is the new librarian here".

"Ah" said Nurse Redfern looking if possible, even more sour "Then yes I suppose" she nearly forced to heavy book into Rose's chest.

"Good day Nurse Redfern" said Mr Smith innocently.

She turned and gave him a brief smile, then left. When the door was shut Rose burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" he asked looking down at her amused face.

"I bet she's really mad at you now" she managed between giggles.

"Why would that be?"

"You're kidding right? She likes you and she walked in on you kissing me".

"I think I have every right to kiss you".

"Oh do you now?"

"Well you did give me permission".

"That's right I did" she said reaching up to kiss him again "Now go on Mr Smith those boys won't teach themselves".

**Ok so brief little chapter Rose gets a job and Nurse Redfern gets an emotional slap in the face. Thanks for reading :) Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright people so this time I really need you to tell me what you think. I need to know when you are getting tired of the every life of John, Rose and Martha and want to get into the excitement. If you want I can cut off a few days or a week leading up to the actual Human Nature time frame. I know people are loving to fluff and i'll do my best to keep it fresh. Enjoy :)**

Downstairs Martha was laughing with Jenny when a very disgruntled looking Nurse Redfern appeared. "Nurse Redfern are you alright?"asked Martha stopping beside her.

"Oh yes Martha I'm fine, just a little distracted is all".

"If you say so" said Martha going back over to Jenny.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jenny putting down the plate she'd finished drying.

"I dunno she's not too happy anyway".

"Something to do with Mr Smith?" Jenny suggested.

"Maybe, Rose is here so maybe she saw them together or something".

"So they actually are together now?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, pretty much, I'm not upset though; when you live with them both you kind of understand it, him liking her I mean".

"Well I think it was a very quick judgement on his part, he should've fallen for you instead".

"I think he fell for her a long time ago Jenny" said Martha sighing.

"What do you mean a long time ago?"

Martha shook her head "It's too difficult to explain".

"Alright then have it your way" said Jenny jumping down off the bench she'd been sitting on and picking up a tray "Come on it's gonna be lunchtime by the time we even get morning tea out".

Rose walked around the library after Mr Smith left and found the place where the book Nurse Redfern had belonged. She climbed the ladder and put in back on the high shelf.

"Rose?" said a voice below startling her.

"Oh Timothy" she said in relief slowly climbing down the ladder "You scared me".

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I just came to return a book".

"Oh well I can help you there, I'm the new librarian".

"That's great!" he said grinning at her "Congratulations".

"Thank you" she said stepping around him and walking over to the desk.

"Mr Smith will be happy".

"Yes, he was happy" she said avoiding his eyes.

"So you really are going to stay here and live here?"

"Yes, I'm quite certain now that that is what I will do".

"Well I hope you'll be very happy here, will you still live with Mr Smith?"

She felt herself blushing "Yes he insists that I stay as long as I live here".

Timothy noticed her blush but refrained from asking her whether there was something going on between her and Mr Smith. "Anyway" he said flashing her a smile "I better be going back to class, you enjoy your first day".

"Thank you" she said grinning "I'm sure I will and you have a great day too".

In the afternoon Rose made her way back down to through the entrance Martha and her had used that morning and was disappointed to see that Martha had already left. She picked up the bike and rode back to Mr Smith's, Martha's and she guessed her house now too.  
The ride was quick and she soon arrived at the house, she carefully got off the bike and laid it against the wall. She was surprised when she walked inside to find the Martha wasn't home, but soon found a book to read and sat in silence for a while before she heard the door open and shut again.

"Martha?" she called.

"It's only me" Mr Smith called back.

Rose smiled when he entered the room and patted the seat beside her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her; she snuggled into his side and let out a contented sigh.

"I have to tell you Rose I think you were right about Nurse Redfern" he said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh really how so?" she asked looking up at him.

"She's been avoiding me ever since this morning when we…when she caught us…"

"Why is it so awkward for you to talk about kissing me?"

"Because Miss Tyler" he said turning slightly so he could look down at her "Every time I talk about it it makes me want to do it again".

She grinned up at him "And what's wrong with that?"

"Well nothing, if it wasn't constantly on my mind" he leaned down and kissed her; she lifted her head and kissed him back.

The two of them were still kissing when Martha came in "Rose- Oh I'm sorry" she said as they broke apart.

"No it's ok Martha" said Rose smiling over at her before Mr Smith could complain about her interrupting "Did you need me for anything?"

"No, don't worry about it" said Martha walking into the kitchen slowly, to hear about it was on thing but to actually see it was painful. Hearing about it had been interesting, exciting even but seeing how perfectly they fitted together just then on the lounge pulled at her heart.

Rose walked out to Martha who was leaning against a bench, staring at the floor "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she said composing herself and putting on a smile.

"We've been invited to the school to have dinner with the headmaster if you want to come".

"Oh no thanks, you guys go ahead I have some things to take care of".

"Ok if you say so but if you want to come I'm sure we can save you a seat".

Rose left and Martha waited until they had both left before going upstairs into Rose's room. She found the leather bag and searched through it. She found some money, a modern looking cardigan and…no it couldn't be, she pulled out her TARDIS key and held it next to the key she had just found, they were a perfect match. She decided to leave Rose's key in the bag, 'she might need it later' and finally took out the fob watch. It was a bit smaller than the size of her palm and had beautiful Gallifreyan writing and symbols. She placed it carefully in her pocket and she could almost swear she heard it whisper.

Rose and Mr Smith returned late that night and went to bed soon after their arrival back home. Martha was already asleep with the fob watch clutched in her hand when Rose walked quietly past her door. Martha had an unrestful night that night as she dreamed of what horrors still lay in store for them when the watch finally had to be opened.

**Dammit Martha! Haha Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please feel free to review, if you didn't also feel free to review and tell me why you don't like it :P Goodnight people :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here we go again. There's a bit of a time jump because I thought it was about time we got into the time frame of the episode and thank you for telling me when you needed action. So we commence the usual time frame and because I missed a couple of weeks there is major fluff as well. Also thank you for 50 follows! I never thought this story would get this big. I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Anna who helped me write part of this chapter and is now probably very embarrassed and now laughing but I don't care. A bit of original episode dialogue being used here too, I thought it fitted too well to change it and I hope you guys don't get mad if I continue to use it in some future chapters. Anyway enjoy, please tell me what you think and I hope you don't get bored.**

Two weeks had passed since Rose had become the librarian and she was sitting out in the garden with her head resting on Mr Smith's chest. He was stroking her hair gently and Martha was sitting with Jenny. Suddenly Martha saw a green flash of light in the sky, it was small and brief but it had definitely been there. "Did you see that?!" she yelled to Jenny and she stood up excitedly.

"See what?"

"Right up there just for a second!"

"Martha there's nothing there".

A few minutes later Nurse Redfern to the house babbling about some light in the woods. Martha listened to her intently. "There look in the sky!" she said pointing to what appeared to be a meteorite.

"Oh that's beautiful" said Jenny in awe.

"That is a meteorite Nurse Redfern" said Mr Smith suddenly behind them with his arm still wrapped around Rose "You don't have to worry it's just rocks falling from the sky".

"It came down in the woods".

"No" said Rose before Mr Smith could speak "It's further away than it looks".

All of them stared at her "You will never cease to amaze me Rose Tyler" he said kissing her forehead fondly.

Nurse Redfern sighed, still panting from all her running and turned to leave.

"Nurse Redfern" said Mr Smith "Do you want us to escort you home?"

She eyed his arm around Rose then smiled sweetly "No thank you I think I can manage on my own".

"Where was where that light was headed?" asked Martha suddenly.

"That man Cooper's field".

Martha took off down the track and Jenny yelled at her then she took off after her into the darkness leaving Rose and Mr Smith alone.

"Do you think we should go after them?" asked Rose suddenly.

"No I can't have you running off in the darkness".

"You let Nurse Redfern go".

"Only because she refused the offer of an escort" he said defensively.

"What if I refuse the offer of an escort?" asked Rose cheekily with her tongue-between-teeth grin.

"Then I would chase you down and carry you back to safety" he said picking her up in his arms to demonstrate "Anyway you never told me you knew so much about astronomy".

She laughed for a moment "Well I didn't know I knew so much about astronomy I guess before I lost my memory I must have done a study or something" she said suddenly thoughtful.

"And there's still nothing coming back?"

"Nothing that I can recognise, except for my mother, I think she would have liked you". (hahaha)

"Well maybe one day we can go and visit her".

"We couldn't go alone" said Rose laughing.

"Why not?"

"Because Mr Smith it may escaped your notice but couples cannot travel alone unless they are married, I'm getting funny looks from people just for living with you".

"Hold on a second" he said running inside and returning a minute later with something behind his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him suspiciously.

Then she gasped when he got down on one knee "John".

"Rose" he said grinning up at her "Listen I know you haven't been here long with me and this probably sounds absolutely insane but I love you and I want to spend my life with you".

Rose was pale and her heartbeat had risen to a crescendo. Her face softened and she smiled down at him "I love you too you fantastic man".

He grinned again, his face gaining some of its colour back "I feel like I've known you for years Rose Tyler, Will you marry me?"

She backed away slowly and shook her head, his face fell and he lowered his head. She walked over again to him after she thought he'd had enough torture and raised his chin up to look at her "Look at me you daft fool, did you honestly think I was going to say no to you?"

He smiled hopefully up at her "Well I…Are you saying yes?"

She grinned down at him "Yes, yes of course I'm saying yes!"

He leapt to his feet and spun her around, they were both happily laughing together. "Never do that again".

"What next time you propose to me I can't pretend to say no?"

"No" he said with his face centimetres from hers "Now, I down want this to leave your finger Miss Rose". He pulled out the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

She gasped again "Wow It's… it's beautiful!"

"It came from the diamond mines in Africa" he explained placing it carefully on her ring finger and stepping back to admire its effect. She held her hand out away from her face to examine it further. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He looked at her suddenly worried "Would you have preferred a different one?"

She giggled "No this is perfect" she reached up and kissed him.

Martha arrived home that night slightly disappointed that she hadn't found anything where the 'meteor' had fallen. She walked in to find Rose sitting up by the fire reading a book. "Where's Mr Smith?"

Rose jumped slightly when she spoke but grinned at her "Oh he went to bed, so did I for a while but I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here and read until you came home".

"Ah ok" said Martha sitting on her lounge opposite lounge.

Rose sat down her book "So did you find anything?"

"No" Martha sighed sadly.

"What were you looking for anyway?"

"Oh I don't even know it was just so exciting to have something finally happen".

Rose grinned at her "You don't seem the type to have a quiet life".

"No I'm not Rose, you wouldn't be either if you had the life I had" she said without thinking.

"Well I never thought my life was that boring" said Rose defensively.

"I'm not saying you do but don't… don't you ever want more?"

"Well it's not like I haven't wanted to go on adventure or anything but I think right now I have everything I could ever want right here".

"Really? You'd be happy with this life?"

"Maybe not forever but right now I couldn't be happier" she went to stand up and the ring caught the light.

"What is that?" asked Martha noticing the light.

"I…uh" said Rose stepping backwards.

Martha grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her "Rose…Congratulations! I never thought Mr Smith would get married. It is from Mr Smith right?"

Rose looked relieved "Thank you, yes of course it's from Mr Smith who else would it be from?"

"Well you and Timothy seemed to be quite close".

"Martha he's only sixteen!"

"It never stopped the Doctor" she muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, anyway Goodnight" said Martha walking over to the stairs.

"Night" Rose called following her up the stairs.

The next morning Rose went downstairs to find Mr Smith and Timothy sitting at the table. They both looked up when entered and smiled at her. "Here she is" said Mr Smith teasingly.

"Were you talking about me?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh I was just telling young Timothy here that I am marrying the woman of my dreams" (See what I did there: P)

Rose blushed "Now you are just trying to embarrass me".

He looked at her in mock mortification "I am not, I promise you".

"Anyway" said Rose with a small smile "How are you this morning Timothy?"

"Fine thanks but I don't think I'm as content as you are right now".

Rose giggled shyly and glanced up at Mr Smith who was looking her at adoringly. She moved across to the table where breakfast was served and sat beside Mr Smith who gave her a quick peck on the cheek before continuing his conversation with Timothy.

After breakfast Rose and Mr Smith went for a walk outside in the garden, leaving Timothy some time to relax in the sitting room before he left for school again. He walked over to the fireplace where there were several decorations on the mantelpiece. He examined a small carving of a flower undoubtedly a rose, then his eyes fell on a pocket watch, it was decorated with all kinds of symbols.

The watch sounded strangely like it was whispering to him. He pressed the button on the top and the watch fell open. Golden light erupted from the clock face and he saw images of Mr Smith but not the Mr Smith that he knew. He closed it quickly, it was terrifying, and he was terrifying. Timothy ran out the door and back to the school.

He didn't stop until he'd reached his room. When he'd checked that he was completely alone then flicked open the watch again. It whispered more and told him to keep it hidden, he saw images of creatures, creatures that should only exist in nightmares, and…Rose she was there, not as she was not but she was there. Was she trapped too? Whatever questions that needed answering he decided would come from the watch eventually and he would do as it asked to keep it safe. It wasn't too much to ask after all to everyone else it was just a watch and he could carry it easily in his pocket.

Back at Mr Smith's house he and Rose were coming back inside "Oh Timothy has already left".

"Well that's ok; we took longer than he supposed we would" said Mr Smith threading his fingers through hers again "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the annual Town Dance with me tomorrow night?"

Rose looked up at him with her eyebrows raised "Ok so you think I'll say yes when you propose to me but you still think you need to ask me if I want to dance with you?"

"Well...I" he spluttered "It's proper to ask".

She rolled her eyes "Alright then yes I will go with you now come one we need to get to the school".

**So that was chapter eight and we re now getting somewhere. Now you know my secret as to why I tried to postpone the aliens and increase the fluff. It has been my intention all along to make them get engaged and now I've finally done it and you've read it so there isn't any stepping down now. It may seem a bit quick but as he says "I feel like I've known you for years" literally. I don't know about you but I am keen to find out what the Doctor thinks of the engagement when he is himself again, but who knows we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In case you are wondering I did do my homework about the proposal and engagement rings were used back then before the depression and they most definitely came from Africa :P Anyway thanks for reading, please feel free to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Been a couple of days since I've uploaded, my apologies to all, but here it is. More action obviously as it is set the day of and during the dance so lots of fun there. Chapter ten will be following close behind this one so never fear and Chapter eleven is now in progress so I hope you like it. Also these next two chapters have quite a lot of original dialogue in them because well...because it's too good to change as I said before and the main parts that are changed are usually Rose anyway so obviously not just from the episode. I was also thinking of starting another new story which i'll tell you about at the end of this chapter so it will be down below. Anyway Enjoy.**

Later that day Mr Smith was walking through the town with Rose, they were chattering happily about the school and swapping funny stories about the events of the day when Rose suddenly got very quiet.

"What's the matter?" asked Mr Smith noticing her sudden silence.

"I read this book today in the library, I've been meaning to ask you about it, I guess you must have left it there" she said pulling his leather journal out of her bag.

He stared at it "So I must have" he said taking it from her "It's my journal of Impossible things".

"So I'm impossible to am I?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh no Rose, this journal is full of my dreams" he said brandishing the journal "I have these strange dreams, remember we talked about it once?"

"Yes I suppose so" she said looking puzzled.

"Well in my dreams you are there and we travel together through space and time, these stories are just what I've dreamt".

"I disappear in the journal John, and Martha takes my place".

"They're stories Rose" he lifted her chin "And I've found you now haven't I?"

She laughed and the mood lightened again "There was one other thing about that journal".

"Yes?"

"Next year in 1914 you wrote about a war, it looked horrible, mud and wire and all those explosions, like a dark cloud spreading across the whole world".

"It was just a dream Rose; I don't think mankind needs warfare and bloodshed to prove itself, everyday life can provide honour and valour and let's hope from now on this… this country can find it's heroes in smaller places… in the most ordinary of… of deeds".

Rose turned just in time to see Mr Smith snatch the ball from a kid and throw it high up knocking over some pipes causing a chain reaction, and blocking the path of a lady with a pram who, if it wasn't for him would have been crushed under a piano that was being lifted up into the building.

The piano fell to the ground and buckled, collapsing on itself. Rose stared open-mouthed at Mr Smith who was still looking wide-eyed at the lady with the pram.

"Lucky…" he mumbled.

"That was luck?!"

He smiled down at her happy to see her impressed face grinning back up at him. "Well I…"

She stopped him talking by kissing him hard on the mouth. He was forced backwards for a minute but soon regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her causing several people passing by to stare. A couple of workmen just chuckled as they observed the young couple. Martha saw the whole thing from around the corner and felt like kissing him herself. What he had done had been incredible, even as a human he was still saving lives and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Rose and Mr Smith continued on their walk out into the countryside and towards the house. Rose was still beaming at him for saving that lady and her child. He was becoming increasingly aware that she was watching him. "Something the matter Rose?" he asked only making her smile wider.

"I was just thinking…I'm the luckiest girl in the world".

He raised his eyebrows at her ready to protest but was interrupted by Martha riding to meet them.

"Mr Smith, I saw what you did, it was amazing!"

Mr Smith smiled at her "Luck" he said modestly "What brings you so far out of town Martha?"

"Oh I needed to get something from the shops, and Rose Timothy asked me to tell you he will be waiting for you at the library tomorrow, he needs to talk to you".

"Oh" said Rose slightly taken aback "Ok then yeah I'll meet him tomorrow".

"Ok then, any I better be going then I suppose" she said turning around at riding in the opposite direction towards the woods.

"I wonder what Timothy wants" said Rose absentmindedly.

Mr Smith smiled "Oh, who would know with that boy, always got his head in there clouds".

"You are so rude" said Rose jokingly, hitting him on the arm.

"He's my student I have to be a critic".

Back at the school Timothy was sitting outside with the watch, it was whispering to him again. He was listening to every word it said taking in every detail. A noise to his left made him look up, he saw that student Baines walking along the path before stopping next to Mr Clarke. A moment later a red balloon came bobbing into view and the little girl Lucy joined the others. All three of them turned to face him at the same time, their heads tilted to the side in interest and they all sniffed loudly. Timothy felt very disturbed by this and watched as they walked away, the watch whispered to him and he knew that they were the people who wanted it.

That night Martha was a little worried, she hadn't seen Jenny for most of the day and she would usually have come to see her by now. Little did Martha know Jenny had been taken by the aliens and was now part of their twisted family. The aliens were now all in the form of a human and they were ready to hunt for their timelord.

The next morning Rose and Mr Smith left early for the school as he had a class then and she had to meet Timothy. She opened the door of the library to find Timothy already waiting leaning against the desk.

"Hey" she said smiling at him.

He tried to smile back but he couldn't "Rose do you really know who Mr Smith is?"

"Of course I know who he is".

"So you know about his past, who he is on the inside?"

"What do you want Timothy?" she said folding her arms with increasing annoyance.

"I want to warn you, he's dangerous".

Rose sighed "Timothy I really think you're a bit too late to try and stop me being with him".

"But you aren't married yet, if I can just get you away from him-

"Timothy, there is no way on this Earth that you can stop me from being with him".

Now Timothy sighed "I'm just trying to warn you".

"Well thank you Timothy but I can take care of myself".

Timothy nodded and left the room without another word, he thought about telling her about the watch, about thrusting it into her hand and making her listen to its whispers but he didn't, she had been warned and her fate was in her own hands now.

Martha bustled around the kitchen trying to continue normally but something really wasn't right. She prepared the teacher's morning teas alone. It seemed wrong doing it alone without the giggling Jenny to help her, and she couldn't help but worry about her.

In fact Martha didn't see Jenny at all until that afternoon when she was upstairs and the door suddenly opened. Martha turned and brightened up straight away "Jenny! Where have you been?" She raced forward and gave her a hug. She quickly released her and stepped back "Sheesh Jenny you're freezing…anyway your 'favourite' teacher didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it, there's enough for two" she said cheerily

Jenny sniffed loudly in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" asked Martha looking worried.

Jenny moved quickly across the room and sat with Martha "I must have a cold coming on".

"No wonder" said Martha cutting herself a piece of cake "You're freezing".

"What is bothering you Martha?" asked Jenny still serious-faced and cold.

"I just can't stop thinking about them".

"Who?"

"Mr Smith and Rose, he's going to have to leave soon and she'll have to come with us but she has to remember who she is first".

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places" said Martha suddenly grinning "I wish I could tell you Jenny but its complicated".

"In what way?"

"I just can't".

"It's sounds so interesting, tell me, tell me now".

Martha frowned, her instincts were telling her something wasn't right and that she should get out of there as soon as she could "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thanks" said Jenny still starring at her with a cold expression.

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot and some mutton or sardines and jam how about that?"

Jenny moved closer for a moment "I like the sound of that".

"Right" said Martha, now seriously freaked out "Hold on a tick".

As soon as she'd shut the door she ran downstairs and outside. She raced along the path and around the corner, Jenny's laser gun barely missing her leg. She raced to the school to find Mr Smith.

She burst through the door and Mr Smith and Rose broke apart "Martha…" Mr Smith started to raise his voice.

"No…don't" said Rose walking over to her "Obviously something's upset you".

Martha gave her a grateful look "Those aliens are here, I don't know if you wrote about them in your journal but we need all the help we can get, I've lost the watch, the TARDIS told me not to but it just disappeared".

"Martha they are just stories in that journal".

"No they aren't! Rose tell him!"

Rose looked at her absolutely bewildered "But Martha they were just stories" she said in a pained voice.

Martha noticed her doubt when she spoke "This isn't you!" she continued to Mr Smith "You may look like you but you're not, where is the watch, Doctor this is 1913, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Yes Martha this is 1913" said Mr Smith nodding his head as if he were speaking to a child.

"Oh you're just…I'm sorry but I've got to snap you out of this" with that she slapped him fair across the face "Wake up!"

Rose stood there shocked "Martha!"

Now Mr Smith lost his temper "Martha! How dare you!"

"You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" he said pushing her out of the room "You're dismissed, now leave!"

Martha ran from the school and into the woods, she was going to the TARDIS, if anyone could she her here it would be her. When she entered she ran over to the other side of the room where the interface had appeared before "Uhh TARDIS?"

The light shone and the figure started to emerge, soon Rose was standing before her again "Yes Martha?"

"What am I supposed to do now?" Martha sighed siting down on the chair.

"I told you what you had to do Martha, everything happens for a reason but now you must try to bring him back yourself".

"But how…" Martha began to ask but the light was already gone "Seriously? Every time, it's just rude". She jumped up and wandered around the console, what could make him remember, the TARDIS might but she didn't have a chance of getting him to come and see it. She stopped when she reached the place where he always hung his coat, she searched the pockets. "Of course!" she yelled happily.

Rose and Mr Smith were walking along the pathway to the hall where the dance was, the music was ringing out into the night. When they made their way inside they were greeted by some friends of his. The women seemed envious of Rose and they made such a fuss over her engagement ring. She just smiled sweetly and made small talk. She had the strange feeling that she didn't fit in here but she pushed it to the back of her mind as the music started again and Mr Smith led her to the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing she smiled up at him "You can dance".

"You didn't think I could?"

"I wasn't sure" she said teasingly.

"Well now you are".

She laughed and the song ended, he pulled out a chair for her and she sat while he went to get drinks which inevitably meant that he would get caught up talking to a lady. Rose sat there watching the dancing for a few minutes until someone took the chair in front of her; she looked up at Martha and sighed.

"Please don't".

"Rose you know he's different from everyone else right?"

"Yes he is, but Martha why did you slap him? I like you and I want you to continue to live with us but not if you keep slapping him and making him angry".

"He needs to wake up simple as that, Rose I know you've seen the difference between him and everyone else".

"Well I am engaged to him, you'd think I would have seen some difference".

"Yes but he is not himself, neither him nor I belong here and neither do you".

Rose shook her head "Martha this is ridiculous, I know him because I love him".

"Yes! Yes you do and that's because in the past you don't remember, you loved him so much".

"So what you are saying is that in my past Mr Smith and I are in love but now for some reason both of us don't remember?"

"Pretty much, yeah though he'd never admit it" said Martha nodding.

"Now Martha I really must insist that you leave" said Mr Smith coming back over "And please do not harass Rose".

"I'm sorry Rose" said Martha standing up. Rose looked at her confused as Martha produced the sonic screwdriver "Do you know what this is? Name it, go on… name it". Mr Smith frowned at the object and took it carefully in his hands "You're not John Smith, you're called the Doctor".

Rose was staring at the object in his hands "S…sonic screwdriver".

Both of them stopped dead and stared at her "What did you say?" asked Martha stepping closer.

"It's a sonic screwdriver isn't it?" asked Rose innocently.

**Hey again, don't worry I won't keep you hanging too long, sorry I haven't been uploading but you'll get at least two tonight. Anyway I was thinking of doing a full season one and two rewrite where Rose gets sent back at some point, maybe after Doomsday? I know it's been done but I thought I could put my own spin on things. My other idea is that instead of Donna turning up in the TARDIS Mickey turns up being sent to help the Doctor get back to Rose. Those are only two ideas, i'm starting to put ideas in my notebook and there are plenty of others but those are the most fresh ones. Anyway I better stop writing and upload this already. Thanks for everything guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, nothing much to say this time except there's more original dialogue and Rose twistiness. Enyjoy :)**

"Yeah but-"said Martha getting cut off by the yelling as Mr Clarke, Baines and Jenny all strode into the room, their guns raised and ready.

"There will be silence all of you!" yelled Mr Clarke knocking over a hatstand on his way in.

"Mr Clarke what's going on?" asked a man from behind him. Mr Clarke said nothing; he turned and shot him point blank.

Everybody was screaming in horror, Timothy stood up from where he had been sitting and moved to the edge of the room.

"Mr Smith, just forget everything I just told you, if they ask you don't know anything, alright?"

"We asked for silence!" yelled Baines and silence fell "Now then" Baines continued "We have a few questions for Mr Smith".

"No, better than that" said Lucy walking over from the corner she'd been sitting in "The teacher, he's the Doctor, I heard them talking".

"You took human form" said Baines condescendingly.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human as were you Baines" spat back Mr Smith looking very confused "And Jenny and you Mr Clarke what is going on? This is madness!"

"Oooo and a human brain too" smirked Baines "Simple, thick and dull". Lucy smiled.

"He's no good like this" said Jenny turning to face her son.

"We need a time lord" said Mr Clarke.

"Easily done" said Baines stepping forward.

"Not as easy as you'd think" said Rose stepping in front of Mr Smith, determination in her voice.

"Now who's this?" asked Baines suddenly interested in the girl in front of him.

"His fiancé" said Rose impressively as a golden light began to erupt from her eyes.

"What species are you?" asked Baines suddenly looking fearful.

"I'm human" said a now very confused sounding Rose.

"No human can do that".

"Do what?" she asked genuinely confused.

"That" said Martha watching as the light burst into all corners of the room making everyone gasp with shock. The man Mr Clarke had shot reappeared the way he had been before he was killed. The aliens all retreated back in horror.

Rose stared around the room, how did she do that? It was impossible! All of it!

"I think we better get everyone to the exits" said Martha to a very dazed Mr Smith who nodded and they proceeded to shoo everyone out "Rose how long can you hold them there?"

"I don't know" said Rose looking terrified "I have no idea how any of this is even possible".

Martha looked at her in disbelief "You mean you still don't know who you are? You are doing all this and you still don't know who you are?"

"Sorry, am I supposed to remember something?"

"Never mind that now just keep doing what you are doing until everyone is out, then we have a pocket watch to find".

Rose nodded, she didn't know exactly what she was doing but she kept her eyes on the cowering group in the corner. Mr Smith returned with Martha behind him "You can let go now Rose" said Martha watching as the light receded back into Rose's eyes which returned back to their normal colour. She fell forward but Mr Smith, as usual, was quick enough to catch her.

"Martha why can she do that?" asked Mr Smith staring down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"That would be a question for the Doctor" she said picking up one of the aliens guns "For now we better go before this lot come to their senses".

They left the hall and found themselves on the path to the school "I think we'd be most protected at the school" said Mr Smith heading towards it.

"But what if they follow us there? They could kill people".

"Listen Martha, I don't care who they are and I don't care what they want I am keeping Rose safe, ok?"

"I know where we can go" said Martha with a bit more enthusiasm "No place safer".

"Well where?" said Mr Smith in annoyance.

"But first we will have to go through the school grounds".

"Then let's just go to the school Martha, either way we could still be followed there and I want her safe".

"Fine". They both made their way up to the school and closed the gates behind them. Mr Smith carried Rose upstairs and Martha's eyes scanned for the pocket watch.

Mr Smith lay her gently down on the same lounge she had been laid on when she first arrived. She started to stir and he stepped knelt down beside her.

"Martha could you wake the boys" said Mr Smith taking Rose's hand in his "They need to have some way of defending themselves".

"Or we could leave now and they wouldn't have to even wake up".

"Martha I don't think Rose has the strength just yet, not after she…not after what just happened".

Martha rolled her eyes "Alright but you be careful Mr Smith and keep her with you, she can protect you better than anyone".

Mr Smith nodded and turned back to Rose who was watching him warily "Are people in danger because you're here?"

"I'm afraid so".

"Then why are we here? We can walk to the house, somewhere no one else can get hurt".

"I needed you in a safe place Rose".

"But it won't be safe in a minute unless…unless I protect it".

"Rose whatever happened to you is gone, and even if it weren't you are too weak. We don't even know what that does to you".

"But it will protect you" she said stroking his cheek "You will be safe".

"I can't be happy if you aren't safe though" he said holding the hand that was on his face.

"I think I can get up now" she said sitting up, to her surprise she was only slightly lightheaded.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine" she smiled at him "Perfectly fine, I think we better head downstairs and help the others".

"I can't put you in danger like that".

"No John I am here to protect you too don't think that I'm going to sit back her and watch as they slaughter you all" with that she was up and out into the corridor with Mr Smith running to catch up with her.

Downstairs the boys were loading weapons and the matron was standing by watching, when Rose and Mr Smith entered the room her face filled with fear. Rose figured she must have seen what happened at the dance for now that she thought about it she was certain she had been there.

Outside the school the headmaster and Mr Phillips went out to speak to the attackers. Mr Smith surveyed from the window as they ordered for him to be brought to them and watched when Mr Phillips was shot. He turned into nothing, literally the people who were shot just turned into nothing.

The headmaster ran back inside to where Mr Smith was waiting with the boys, Rose and Matron were standing off to the side waiting and ready. "They want two of our staff, they killed Mr Phillips. They want the timelord and the wolf whatever that means".

"Are you going to give the people to them Headmaster?" asked Rose loudly.

The headmaster was shocked "No, Hutchinson we will barricade the courtyard, fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen in the name of the king we shall stand against them".

After he had turned to leave the room all of the boys started moving through the school grabbing weapons and barricading entrances. Rose watched this in amazement.

"Military discipline" spat Nurse Redfern noticing her face.

"At least they're prepared".

"Yes but I still don't think it is the right way to teach young boys".

"That may be Nurse Redfern but try telling them that now".

Mr Smith crossed over the room to Rose "Rose it isn't safe here you can't be down here, nor can you Nurse Redfern".

"Do you really think they're going to kill me?" asked Rose pointing to her eyes "More likely keep me alive and study me".

"Mr Smith I thank you for your concern but my place is with the boys here, as their Nurse".

"If there really is nothing I can say to stop you".

"No" they both said in unison.

"Excuse me for asking but what exactly can Miss Tyler do to help?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but Rose you are only to do it as a desperate measure, we really have no idea what it does to your head and I NEED you alive" said Mr Smith kissing her before rushing off again.

"Does he mean that thing you do with your eyes?"

"Yes".

"I never saw a lot of it, what does it do?"

"Anything I want it to do it seems".

"Rose!" yelled a voice from the corridor.

"See ya" said Rose rushing out of the room. Martha was waiting for her.

"Rose we need to find the watch; if you want everyone here to live you must help me find the watch".

"But I can protect people" she eyes gleamed gold.

"But it isn't good for you so come on, finding the watch would be much easier than draining your strength".

Timothy heard their conversation from the shadows "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he asked the watch.

"Beware" whispered the watch.

"Beware of what?"

"Her" said the voice and Timothy lifted his head to see Lucy staring at him from the end of the corridor.

"Keep away" said Timothy holding the watch to his side.

"Who are you?" she asked flatly.

"I saw you at the dance, you're with that family, and you're one of them".

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing".

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing".

"Show me little boy".

"I reckon whatever you are you're still in the shape of a girl, how strong is she do you think? Would she really want to see this?" he pointed the watch at her and opened it. Golden light shot out of it showing terrifying images of the Doctor.

The little girl ran away but outside the family smelt the timelord "Timelord" said Baines.

"Inside the device" said Jenny.

"Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy but now we know that's all we need to find, the boy and the watch, what are we waiting for? Attack!" he yelled to his scarecrow army who slowly started making their way to the gates.

The boys were terrified but gunned the scarecrows down as they'd been commanded; Mr Smith was in the line and was hesitating after seeing the young boys fight.

"Ceasefire!" yelled the headmaster and the shooting stopped.

"They're straw as you said" he said to Mr Smith.

"Then no one's dead sir, we killed no one" said one of the boys.

They heard footsteps approaching and the headmaster retreated behind the line telling the boy to stand to. Lucy emerged from the smoke and straight into the middle of the courtyard looking sweet and innocent.

"Come out of the way child" said the headmaster "Come into the school you don't know who's out there, it's the Cartwright girl isn't it? Come here, come to me"

"Headmaster no please, don't go near her" said Martha emerging from the doors.

"You were told to be quiet".

"Just listen to me she's part of it, Matron tell him".

"I think that…I don't know I think you should stay back headmaster" babbled Matron.

"Mr Smith?" asked Martha.

"She was, she was with Baines in the village".

"Mr Smith I have seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle sir, come with me" he offered his hand to Lucy.

"You're funny" she said straight-faced.

"That's right, now take my hand".

"So funny" she said raising her gun, with one shot the headmaster had disintegrated "Now who's going to shoot me, any of you really? She hissed.

"Put down your guns" said Mr Smith.

"Sir the headmaster" said one of the boys.

"I'll not see this happen not anymore" said Mr Smith dropping his gun.

"Neither will I" said Rose stepping out of the doors.

Fear showed on the little girls face and she ran out of the courtyard. Everyone stared at Rose; most of them hadn't seen what had happened at the dance so they were confused as to why she provoked so much fear. "Well go on then get inside" she yelled to the boys who were still wide-eyed.

They moved at once, running in every direction. The scarecrows chased them through the school, capturing boys. Rose, Martha and Nurse Redfern pelted through the corridors closely followed by Mr Smith. The family had captured some of the boys downstairs trying to find Timothy.

"None of these are the boy, kill them then" said Baines dismissively. Before they could kill them they suddenly got a whiff of the timelord. Timothy had opened the watch to give the others time to escape.

"Upstairs" hissed Jenny, as the very confused boys took the chance to run away.

When they got upstairs they found the room empty and a window open. They turned and left, going back downstairs to the rest of the family. Mr Clarke had made a wonderful discovery and was now yelling for the Doctor.

Mr Smith and the others watched from the edge of the forest as Mr Clarke yelled for the Doctor to come out. "Come back Doctor, come home, come and claim your prize".

Mr Smith was staring at the TARDIS utterly speechless. Martha was watching him "You recognise it don't you?" she asked as more of a statement then a question.

"I've never seen it before in my life".

"Do you remember what it's called?" asked Martha ignoring his reply.

"It was in the journal of impossible things" muttered Rose staring at the box "You dreamt about it, I dreamt about it too".

"But I'm John Smith, that's all I want to be, with his life, and his job and his love, why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

At this point he was in tears and Rose smiled up at him gently and stroked his cheek "I will love you no matter who you are John; you are the best man I've ever met".

"Why can't I stay?" he asked still tearful and distressed.

"Because we need the Doctor" said Martha staring at the TARDIS again in what look like awe.

"Then what am I then? Nothing, I'm just a story" with that he stood up and headed off into the forest. Rose went after him and Martha followed soon catching up with Rose.

"He told me that you had a safe place for us to go" said Rose looking at the man walking ahead of them.

"Yeah right back there surrounded by scarecrows" said Martha cynically.

Rose stayed silent for a moment "This way" she said as they entered the village "We can hide in there, there's no one living there at the moment".

"We've got to keep going" said Mr Smith still fuming.

"Please listen to her sir" said Martha moving the place she had indicated.

They all went inside and shut the door "Did anyone notice we lost Nurse Redfern?" asked Martha sounding a little too happy.

"Oh no I hope she's ok" said Rose in horror.

"She went with the boys" said Mr Smith emotionless.

"How did you know to come here?" Martha asked Rose, completely uninterested in Nurse Redfern's whereabouts.

"I dunno" said Rose suddenly looking puzzled "I just knew it would be empty, that little girl from the school lives here so I didn't think anyone would be home".

"Where are her parents?" asked Mr Smith looking around at the teapot and cups still on the table.

"Where do you think" said Martha raising her eyebrows. Mr Smith gulped and fell silent again.

"I have to go to them before I get anyone else killed".

"No" said Rose sitting down beside him "I will not let them kill anyone else".

"I still can't quite get used to the fact that you are…are…magic" said Mr Smith looking into her eyes.

"Neither can I" she said smiling weakly "Martha is there really nothing we can do?"

"Not without the watch" Martha muttered, staring at the teapot.

"You're the Doctor's companion can't you help!? Yelled Mr Smith banging his fist on the table "What exactly do you do for him!? Why does he need you!?"

"Because he's lonely".

"And that's what you want me to become?"

Martha was about to reply but a knock at the door stopped her, she glanced over at Rose who seemed perfectly calm still "It's not them" she said shaking her head.

"How do you know?" asked Mr Smith.

"They wouldn't knock" said Rose eyeing the door.

**Ok thanks for reading please feel free to review your thoughts, I do realize the past two chapters have been very close to original dialogue but the action isn't the end of this story nor is it the absolute most important part of the story so it seemed like a good idea to only change it when necessary. Next chapter will have some original dialogue but hopefully i'll be able to blend it well with my own. I will have to include Timothy's dramatic line when he talks about the Doctor however as it is one of my favourite lines of the episode. Look forward to hearing from you guys and i'll be working on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, second last chapter I believe. Please don't be sad, just enjoy the last moments as they are usually the best ones :) Give me suggestions of stories you'd like to see, but bare in mind I only do Rose and 10 ships, maybe nine if its essential. I do write other TV shows but I haven't uploaded them so we'll see what happens there was well.**

Martha crossed to the door and opened it a crack revealing Timothy behind it, she moved out of the way and let him in "I brought you this" he said holding out the pocket watch.

"You've had it the whole time?!"

"No" said Timothy recoiling slightly "I had found it a long time ago in Mr Smith's office and I did know about him, but for some reason when I returned the watch I forgot all about any of it".

Martha's eyebrows shot up "So then it fell into Rose's bag which was where I took it from to keep it safe then you come along and take it again".

"I'm sorry, it whispered to me, it showed me who Mr Smith really is and I found that I couldn't put it down".

Martha took it and held in out to Mr Smith "Hold it".

"I won't" he said standing up and backing away.

"It told me to find you, it wants to be held" said Timothy from behind Martha.

"Why didn't you just return it?" asked Rose looking at Timothy, not angrily but disappointedly.

"Because it was waiting and because I was so scared of the Doctor".

"Why?" asked Rose staring at him, watching him closely.

"Because…I've seen him, he's like fire and ice and rage, he's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun".

"Stop it" hissed Mr Smith looking terrified.

"He's ancient and forever, he's burns in the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe".

"Stop it, I said stop it" said Mr Smith again gaining back some of his voice.

"And he's wonderful" Timothy finished. A smiled grew on Martha's lips, full of pride.

"And the journal?" asked Rose staring at the pocket watch.

"Those are just stories" spat Mr Smith.

"Now I think we both know that can't be true". She was about to continue speaking when a ball of fire fell from the sky outside and landed on part of the village that was further down in the valley.

"They're destroying the village" said Rose sadly looking out the window.

"The watch" said Mr Smith seizing it and looking at it closely.

"Can you hear it?" asked Timothy.

"It's like he's asleep, waiting to waken".

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh low-level telepathic fields, we were born with them, just an extra synaptic engram causing"- he suddenly stiffened and became normal again "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him, just open it and he's back".

"You knew that I was this…this madman yet you watched while Rose and I"-

"He never told me to look out for love" she sighed "I wouldn't have been able to stop you anyway, those dreams you've had about Rose they're memories, she's travelled with the Doctor before I did and he would never admit it but he is still so in love with her, it breaks my heart but there it is".

"You want me to become someone who never even considered that he might fall in love?"

"Oh for goodness sake he was already in love, he never shut up about her then when she actually turned up I couldn't believe my eyes and I thought maybe, just maybe she could help me bring back the Doctor, but then I found that her memory had been wiped somehow and I was stuck alone again. I couldn't just follow you two around to make sure nothing happened could I?"

"You expect me to die; you can't promise me that if I did this I would still love Rose".

"I can give you a pretty sure idea actually sir".

"So can I" said Timothy speaking up "The watch often whispered about Rose, I saw their life they had and I have no doubt that they were in love".

"This was always gonna end anyway" said Martha seeing he was still not convinced "The family will die after three months if they haven't consumed a timelord and we aren't exactly going to let them do that so come on, please just open the watch?"

Mr Smith looked up at her absolutely terrified then over to Rose who smiled at him sadly.

"There are people dying out there, they need him and I need him, you've got no idea what he's like, I've only just met him and it wasn't even that long ago but he is everything, he is just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me but I don't care, because I love him to bits".

"You loving this Doctor would only create more problems" said Mr Smith angrily.

"I needed to try something!"

"Why don't I just give them the watch? Then they'll leave and so will the Doctor forever, they'll get what they want and I will get to stay".

"Mr Smith" Rose spoke quietly "If you give them the watch then they'll live forever, they'll never stop until they've taken over this universe and the next. Please Martha, Timothy; could you give us a minute?"

Timothy moved outside almost automatically but Martha hesitated for a moment before also stepping outside.

"I…I…"Mr Smith sobbed and Rose walked over to him to take him in her arms. Outside the bombs got closer and Martha hugged Timothy tightly.

"If I could do this instead of you I would" said Rose "I had hoped it this wouldn't have to be done but it seems there's no other alternative".

"I don't know if he will love you, and even if he does he'll be different, he won't be me anymore".

"He'll still be you" said Rose patting him on the cheek reassuringly "You have a strength that even he would feel inside him, and he'll know it's you, and if he knows what's good for him he'll strive to be more like you and I'll have you back again".

"You will go with him once it's done, and you promise that if I'm still in there that you'll never forget me?"

"No John, how could I ever forget you, he will never be you, you are so, so brave".

Mr Smith stood up "I will go but I do not know what I will do. If I do it I will come back home in the morning and whether I love you or not I want you to know how much I've loved you now as John Smith".

"If you love me like I love you then that's all I need to know, go now Mr Smith and end this".

He took her into his arms for a lingering kiss then headed for the back door, pausing briefly to look back at her. She watched as he closed the door and she felt tears rolling down her face. Outside Martha heard the other door shut and opened the front door quietly.

"Rose?"

Rose turned to face her, tears were still resting on her cheeks "He's gone" she said wiping them hastily away.

"Did he open the watch?"

"Not yet, he was going to do it outside I think" just as she said this they heard a yell of pain, undoubtedly Mr Smith. Rose whimpered quietly and Martha pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok Rose he will be back for us in no time".

"Back for you don't you mean?"

"No Rose he'll come back for both of us I'm sure of it" said Martha patting her head.

Out in the forest Mr Smith opened the watch carefully and gasped as the golden light surrounded him. The pain became excruciating and he let out a scream of agony, doubled over on his knees he opened his eyes again. Everything was suddenly clear; he stood up and stretched out his arms above his head. "Wait" he said aloud suddenly remembering he had something to do "What was I doing? Oh that's right aliens yes!" He rushed through the forest to find the spaceship.

Back in the house Rose was curled up on a chair with her head in Martha's lap, Martha was stroking her hair gently and Timothy was pacing in front of them. Martha had finally had enough. "Timothy! Can you please stop that?" she hissed trying not to disturb the girl in front of her.

"He's been gone over an hour" said Timothy impatiently "What's taking so long?"

"You think aliens take five minute to take care of?" asked Martha sarcastically.

"Well actually some of them do" said a voice from the corner of the room. Martha had even noticed him come in and jumped as he approached.

"You're back!" said Martha happily "And you're the Doctor?"

"A much the Doctor as I'll ever be" he grinned.

"You're not Mr Smith?" asked Timothy excitedly.

"Well yes I suppose I am, but don't worry I'm much more relaxed than him and I'll be leaving soon. You won't have to worry about me checking up on your grades ever again".

"You sound different".

"Well yes I suppose I don't sound as proper as Mr Smith but he's still part of me".

Martha stood up, placing the sleeping Rose's head down onto the chair; she walked over and hugged the Doctor. "You have no idea how hard it has been without you".

"Well I can't say I've had the hardest time of it" he said, his eyes moving to Rose.

Martha followed his eyes to Rose "What will happen to her?"

He raised his eyebrows at her "I'm not leaving her here if that's what you mean, no I think we should take her to her home and come and see her again in the morning like I said I would".

"I'm surprised you didn't go nuts when you found out she was here" said Martha laughing.

"Oh I did" he said nodding and grinning "but only for a moment until I remembered that she doesn't remember me".

"But she will won't she Doctor?"

"Oh I hope so Martha" he said looking at the girl lovingly. He crossed over to her and picked her up as John Smith had done so many times before. "Let's take her home for tonight and we'll come back for her in the morning when she's had enough rest".

**Alright the sweetness is yet to come. Hope you liked the chapter and i'll post the next one as soon as I can :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea... comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say do not weep, for not all tears are an evil. Nah just kidding there will be more stories. I'm keen to start my own rewrite with Rose sent back again. I was so keen to start the next one however that my mind went blank for the ending of this one but now it is finished and I feel like I've accomplished something. I never used to like to share my writing but since the feedback you've given me has encouraged me I think you'll be seeing a lot more of my stories.**

The next morning Rose awoke with a terrible headache, she was in her room in Mr Smith's house as she was every morning but this time Martha hadn't come in and she couldn't hear anyone walking around downstairs. She almost jumped out of bed, not bothering to change and went downstairs to where her breakfast was set for her as usual.

"Martha?" she called. When there was no answer she went to check the kitchen. There was no one there 'It's alright, they've just gone to work, I'll have breakfast then I'll go to the school, they'll be there'.

After her breakfast Rose set out for the Village surprised to find herself in front of the Cartwright's house. She went inside and shut the door, she had been there last night but her memory was hazy. She walked over to the teapot that was sitting in the middle of the table and stared at it trying to remember what had happened.

"Having trouble remembering?" asked a slightly familiar voice behind her.

She whipped around to face the voice "John".

He stepped closer slowly shaking his head, her face fell and she looked at him sadly "So…so you're the Doctor now aren't you?"

The Doctor nodded "I had to make you forget temporarily about last night so that you could relax, don't worry you'll remember everything that happened last night soon if you haven't already".

"So I'm not the only one who's magical".

"No" he said in response to her statement.

"What happens now? And where is John Smith?"

"Well I dunno that all depends on you, and he's in here somewhere" he said patting his chest.

"Are you going to leave me here?"

"You know there is no chance of that".

"But you are the Doctor and not John Smith".

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I care any less than he did".

"So you love me still?" she asked innocently.

He sighed and chuckled "Oh Rose Tyler, of course I love you".

She crossed the room and hugged him "Is it ok if I come with you?"

"Oh Rose of course its ok! It might help you remember as well".

"Thank you Jo-Doctor, I still have to get used to calling you Doctor".

"Well hopefully you'll remember soon and you will know to call me Doctor" he said cheerfully.

"So you love that version of me not this one?"

"Rose I love any version of you, that something you have to know, even if you never remember, I will always be there watching over you".

"And you'll never leave me?"

"Even if I thought it was better I leave I can never ever say goodbye to you again".

"Again?"

"Never mind that now, let's go back to the TARDIS".

He led her through the town to where the TARDIS was parked in a field. Martha and Timothy were outside talking when they approached. "Does she remember?" asked Martha.

"No, not yet, I thought those were the words she needed to hear but I guess not. The TARDIS might help if she's feeling up to it, anyway Tim Timothy Tim thank you for looking after me".

"It was nothing, besides I think Martha did all the hard work" Timothy grinned.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to fight?" asked Martha looking worried "You could get killed".

"I think we must, you could get killed running around with him too but that never stopped you".

"Tim, I'd be honoured of you'd take this" said the Doctor holding out the fob watch.

Timothy took it eagerly "I can't hear anything".

"No, it's just a watch now, but keep it with you for good luck".

"Look after yourself" said Martha giving him one last hug before stepping into the TARDIS that the Doctor had just unlocked.

"It was really great to meet you Timothy" said Rose also giving him a hug.

Timothy smiled and whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him uncertain. He grinned at her and she smiled before running into the TARDIS.

"You'll like this bit" said the Doctor cheekily before entering in himself.

Timothy watched as the TARDIS disappeared and the Doctor could see on the screen that he had just given the boy the best present he could ever have hoped for.

"Where's Rose?" he asked Martha turning around to see Martha returning from a corridor.

"She went to her room; she fit right into it again".

"Good to know the TARDIS doesn't have the change it for her".

"How will she remember who she is?"

"I've asked the TARDIS and she said that there are many things that could bring her back, but before we try any of those things I need to take her to the infirmary to run some tests on her".

"But why?" asked Martha "And why before she's herself?"

"Well because I'm not sure if the real version of her will… trust me" he finished avoiding her eyes.

"What? Why not?"

"She almost fell into the void, if it wasn't for her dad she would be…she would've been…Well it doesn't matter now but the point is I couldn't do anything about it".

"Yet she told you she loved you afterwards" said a voice behind them.

"Rose" said Martha in surprise "Do you like your room?"

Rose ignored her question and continued towards the Doctor "I was not your fault Doctor, I may not remember it myself but it has haunted my dreams. Do you wanna know why?"

She was very close now, he gulped and nodded. "Because Doctor, I couldn't stand to see the look on your face every time I slipped off that lever".

"What?" he asked completely surprised.

"I couldn't bear to see you in pain Doctor; even if I never remember our life together I will always know that you cared".

The Doctor's face softened "Of course I care Rose Tyler, I will always care".

"Come on then Doctor" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and moving towards the corridor again, "You've got some tests to run".

"Uh-yeah yeah I'm coming" said the Doctor suddenly aware that she had kissed him. 'It shouldn't be weird; you've kissed her plenty of times as John Smith' he argued with himself 'but that wasn't me and she's going to remember that when she remembers, what if she likes him better than me?'

He opened the infirmary door to find Rose sitting up on the examination table waiting for him "Alright Doctor what do you need to do?"

"You have adjusted very quickly" he said noticing her ease.

"Well I have been here before even if I don't remember it, the feelings never go away".

"Alright so I'm going to have to take a blood sample and run some tests on it, maybe even scan your brain if that ok".

"Oh yes that's fine" said Rose wincing slightly when she saw the needle he was going to use to obtain the blood.

He noticed her face "Don't worry, these needles are special, you probably won't even feel it".

"I trust you".

He felt warmed to hear her say that even if it wasn't her "We don't have to worry about the brain scan, I've done all I need to, you can go if you want".

"Ok" said Rose not moving from the examination table.

He glanced up at her and then back down to his tests, she was watching him closely. Some things about this man were very, very different from John Smith but some things were comfortingly familiar. She observed him as he finished his tests, glancing at her occasionally.

When the tests were finished he gasped at the results "What?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"You've got the time vortex in you AGAIN but this time it's not killing you".

"Isn't that a good thing Doctor?"

"Yes oh yes, yes it is but I'm not entirely sure just how good" he said looking up at the ceiling and speaking to the TARDIS.

"So?" she asked after he stopped staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Rose Tyler, you always promised me you'd never leave me but I never knew it would actually be true".

"What do you mean? Am I going to live..."

"Forever yes, well for as long as I live".

"If I promised you forever then forever you will get Doctor".

"You are fantastic Rose Tyler; just think of it the timelord and the Bad wolf forever".

Rose grinned at him for a moment, but then her head started to spin and she blacked out.

The Doctor and Martha stood in the console room while Rose slept. He'd put her to bed after she'd fainted but he couldn't concentrate until he knew she was alright.

Martha sat in the chair near the console biting her nails "So is she ok?"

"I don't know that Martha but I don't think so, she just needs a bit of rest".

"You know I was surprised she didn't freak out when she got in here".

"Well she did live here for two years, it's not like that can all be erased".

Rose woke up in her room and stared around her, how she got in there she didn't know but she assumed the Doctor out her there after…'hang on' she thought to herself 'I can remember the Bad Wolf which means'…"Which means" she said aloud. She didn't finish her sentence but rushed out into the corridor, into the console room and straight into the Doctor's unsuspecting arms.

"Rose' he spluttered as her impact of her hug hit him in the chest "Rose?"

She cried into his chest and he comforted her, stroking her back gently. "Doctor" she whispered between sobs.

Martha looked over at the Doctor with a questioning face and he shrugged before pulling Rose to arms-length. "Rose what's wrong?"

She grinned up at him "Nothing's wrong Doctor, that's the point".

He became suspicious "Do you remember who I am Rose?"

"You're my Doctor".

He grinned down at her, hope filling his hearts "And who was John Smith?"

She reached out and touched his chest "Just a little piece of you, in there".

"Rose, what can you tell me about yourself?" asked Martha intrigued.

Rose smiled at her "My Name is Rose Marion Tyler, I am from the Powell Estate, London, I met the Doctor when I was nineteen in the basement of a shop and the first word he ever said to me was 'run'".

The Doctor was grinning proudly "Oh Rose, it's really you".

"Of course it's me Doctor, by the way, you never did get to finish what you are saying to me at Bad Wolf Bay, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember, those unsaid words have since haunted me".

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, Rose Tyler, I love you" he grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

"I love you too Doctor" she said closing the gap between them and leaning her forehead on his. He looked at her intensely and slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. When they connected he felt the relief of having her back wash over him.

Martha watched as the two embraced, she really couldn't hate Rose, no matter how envious she was, Rose would always be there for him and that was something she herself could not promise.

The two of them broke apart and the Doctor grinned down at her "You Rose Tyler, have no idea how long I've wanted to do that".

"But you have done it".

"Oh but not as me and any other time you weren't you so it really does feel nice to know we were both aware of that one".

"And the fact that it won't be the last" she added grinning her tongue-between-teeth grin.

"It better not be" he said grinning wider and chuckling.

"Ahem" said Martha from over by the wall.

"Ahh right sorry Martha, anyway Rose since you're just back you might like to choose where we go next".

"Actually, could you maybe just take me home?" said Martha interrupting.

Both the Doctor and Rose looked sadly at her "What and miss out on all the fun?" asked Rose incredulously.

"I'm sorry Rose I really like you, both of you" she added blushing slightly "but you've got each other now and I don't want to be the third leg".

"But you won't be" said Rose walking over to her "You took such good care of me; I can't imagine I would have been able to stand that life if you weren't there".

"You're just saying that to try and get me to stay; besides you have your Mr Smith now and I couldn't be happier for you".

"Listen Martha" Rose's voice dropped to a whisper so the Doctor couldn't hear "I know you've fallen in love with him, it's impossible not to".

The Doctor snickered from behind them "Hey you, stop listening in and don't let that give you a big head. Just because I fell in love with you doesn't mean that everyone will".

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and she rolled her eyes, he grinned wider and blew her a kiss which she pretended to sat away earning her his best puppy eyes.

Rose turned back to Martha "I understand if you want to leave but don't let that influence you".

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you guys? Knowing that I'm in love with him and what would be going through my head, all that jealousy and envy".

Now the Doctor looked serious, he liked Martha but he would never have thought of her in that way and she knew it. "Rose if she wants to leave let her, really though Martha, if it doesn't bother Rose it doesn't bother me".

"You see that's the point" she said gesturing between them "You two are like magnets and I feel like a piece of paper stuck between you, I mean you two are engaged for crying out loud!"

"John Smith and I were engaged Martha" said Rose fiddling with the ring still on her finger "I think it's very unlikely that the Doctor would be so romantic".

The Doctor looked at her with a mixture of hurt and humour "Well now Rose Tyler I can assure you I am very romantic".

"Listen can you just take me home" said Martha laughing and shaking her head "My family needs me and you guys need to finish whatever argument I just provoked.

"Alright then Martha Jones" said the Doctor whizzing around the console as usual "But you and I Miss Tyler" he said pointing at Rose"Are not finished yet".

The TARDIS shock for a moment then stood still, Martha stepped outside into her street "Ok so exactly how long have I been gone?"

"Just over night".

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rose remembering the time he said that to her and it had really been a year.

"I've got better since then Rose Tyler" he said grinning cheekily.

Martha turned to face them "Well then thanks for everything Doctor and it was so great to finally meet you Rose even if you weren't completely yourself".

"What do you mean finally?"

Martha looked at the Doctor "He never shut up about you, Rose this, Rose that".

The Doctor blushed furiously "Well would ya look at that he's blushing" said Rose adoringly making them both laugh. Rose stepped forward to give her a hug "I'll see you again Martha, someday".

"Goodbye Doctor" said Martha stepping up to give him a hug too "Now you two work out your problems and if I ever need you I'll call your mobile Rose".

"Goodbye Martha" said Rose one last time before shutting the doors.

The Doctor was already over at the console flicking switches, his face was still a bit red and it made Rose laugh to see him so flustered. "So where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see" he said muttering something under his breath that sounded like "You don't think I can do romance HA".

"Can I open the doors?"

"Go ahead".

Rose opened the doors to find them hovering in space next to a giant cluster of coloured stars. She gasped as he put his arms around her waist. "Doctor this is beautiful".

"I told you I could do romantic".

She grinned "Well maybe you can, I love that you did this to prove that, it is definitely the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me to date".

"Better than that proposal?"

"Well I dunno, its kinda funny that your competing with someone who is technically still you".

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" he said pulling out a small box and opening it. Inside was a necklace, on the necklace was the brightest, most beautiful diamond Rose had ever seen. She gasped and reached out to touch it.

"This Miss Tyler, is a star, it is one of the only treasures that remain from Gallifrey".

"And you trust me with it?"

"Well think of it as an engagement present from me, you already have a ring so I thought this might be better".

"So you, the Doctor are proposing to me?"

He gulped and nodded.

"Still nervous then I see".

"Yes now would you please just say yes before I explode".

"But what if I say no?"

"No" he said sweeping her into his arms still holding onto the necklace "You are not allowed to do that again remember".

"I know and I'm sorry" she said placing a light kiss on his lips "Now can you please put me down for a moment while so I can put this on".

"May I help you?"

"Yes you may".

"I just knew you'd say yes" he said chuckling as he shut the clasp.

"You really do have the biggest ego" she said turning to face him "I love you Doctor".

He admired the look of the diamond against her skin "I love you too, Rose Tyler".

**THE END**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next story will start immediately and may even have the first chapter up by tonight. I woke up early this morning and the ending just sort of flowed out of me in between breakfast and my cat attacking my onsie so I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. You guys have given me confidence with this as I said so a really big THANK YOU to everyone :)**


End file.
